Bets
by Mantyke30
Summary: Sometimes Australia has to think twice about making bets with New Zealand.


Darn I exceeded the normal drabble story count again. Oh well. Here's another short story for you guys :D Hope you like it!

P.S: I still do not own hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya does though.

* * *

**"Bets"**

* * *

"It's time for the main event! "

The nations present in the room turned towards the Irish twins Northern Ireland and the Republic of Ireland. Some of them beamed with excitement while others merely groaned. It has been part of the any party those two arranged to have a special event that usually ends up making everyone exhausted; yet the prizes were always something to look forward to.

"You know the rules! Last one standing takes home the prize!" said Northern Ireland, grinning.

Ireland smiled. "This time were giving away: a four leaf clover pendant!"

She held out a pendant of sorts with a small four leaf clover inside a glass casing. Everyone exchanged glances. The stakes were high and that means the event was probably murderous. Four leaf clovers were extremely rare, and giving one away would tempt anyone.

"What do we have to do?" asked America, stretching and getting himself pumped up. He was so winning this.

The Irish twins' grins grew wide. "The Irish lilt of course!" they chorused.

"The Irish lilt is one of our traditional jigs. The steps are easy enough we assure you. What you need to do is to last long enough until you are the last one standing. We won't stop unless you're the only one left!" explained Northern Ireland.

New Zealand watched as his uncle and aunt demonstrated the Irish lilt in front of them. The steps were slightly repetitive but he could see just how tiring it is to do without stopping at all. He felt a large hand rest on his shoulder and turned to meet the cheeky face of Australia.

"You think I got a shot at winning, kiwi?" he asked as he tried to follow the steps.

"Not with that kind of footwork…" replied New Zealand, grinning as the older nation starts getting the steps wrong.

Australia pouted and crossed his arms. "Think ya can do better sheep shagger?"

"…Perhaps…" he mused, eyeing Canada as his older half-brother started to practice too. "Tell you what, if I win you have to worship my rugby team for during the next Sevens tournament. If I lose and you manage to last longer than I then I worship yours."

It took Australia a moment before smirking and shaking his hand to seal the deal. "Yer on, Kiwi. Ya told me you couldn't dance anyway!"

* * *

The song "Haste to the Wedding" has been playing for the past two hours now. Many nations have already given up and now watched as only two nations remained. New Zealand and Canada regulated their breathing as fatigue crept in slowly but continued dancing with the twins. Australia merely stared as the younger island nation danced skillfully.

"Only you guys left." said Ireland as she danced with ease.

Both nations made eye contact briefly. Instead of letting the other win, they stopped at the same time; opting for a draw. There may have been some bets going around as some of the guests whined at the loss of their money.

"The Irish lilt is over! Due to circumstances, no one will win the prize. It will be carried on to the next party for a different event." announced Northern Ireland.

New Zealand took deep breaths to slow down his heart rate, sitting down on the carpeted floor. Australia sat next to him and offered his brother a glass of water which the other thankfully gulped down. "Good show mate." the other said smiling.

"Guess so." said the Kiwi, his mouth twisting into a victorious grin, "You ready to cheer me on yet roo rooter?"

…..

"Ah Crickey."

* * *

**Side comments:**

This story was inspired by our PE class when we took up foreign dances. The Irish Lilt was one of them and it was very fun. "Haste to the Wedding" is such a lively song especially the version played by The Corrs. The Irish Lilt was suited for girls but anyone can dance to it. The steps are really easy but rather confusing since it can be quite repetitive. It took me a while to get it xD

New Zealand and Canada are known for their skillful dance crews. I watched Hip Hop International's 2013 World Hip Hop Dance Championship and wow... these two... u Japan and the others were great too!

Anyways, Thank you for reading everyone and have a nice day :D


End file.
